We Have All The Time In The World
by DLE0124
Summary: What would've happened if Tracy didn't die in OHMSS? Find out here, and it helps clear some things that weren't seen in the movie. I love this film and I hated to see Tracy go even though it was in the novel. Bond/Tracy AU
1. Chapter 1 - The Wedding

**A/N:** Hello there everyone! This story is special for me because after I saw "On Her Majesty's Secret Service", I thought about what would happen if Tracy didn't die. Enjoy! This is in James Bond's POV by the way.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Today is probably the greatest day of my life. This is my wedding with Tracy di Vicenzo, who over the last few months I realized that there was more than MI6 in my life than I thought. I was in Operation Bedlam for a little over two years now, and I stopped Blofeld's scheme of holding the world to ransom using a biological weapon capable of rendering the world sterile.

As I sit down and take a grasp of this wedding, I see tears coming out of Tracy's eyes and I wiped them similar to how this whole romantic relationship began.

As this happens, the announcer for this wedding stated, "Your Royal Highnesses, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, the toast is to the bride and bride-groom, Mr. and Mrs. James Bond." I simply smile to Tracy, as this is the start of something great.

As we go our separate ways to talk to the guests, I see that M and Marc-Ange Draco are speaking about something; I don't think much of it as Q was walking towards me. I see a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations, 007. I must confess, I've sometimes thought you a little, erm..." He couldn't come up with that word, so I helped him.

"Irresponsible?", I state.

"Exactly! That´s the word. Thank you!" I'm not surprised; he has a tendency to get mad at me when his equipment doesn't go back in prefect order, which is often.

Q continues, "This time, my boy, I can´t complain."

I give him a slight smile, "Nor can I." Tracy and Draco seems to be talking about something but I don't say anything.

"Look, James, I know that we haven´t always exactly seen..." Q stops, "Well, don´t forget, if there´s anything you need..." It's strange, Q has never called me by my first name. It's always been simply, 007.

"Thank you, but this time I have the gadgets and I know how to use them." I've been thankful of Q throughout the years but I'm not sure if I need it anymore. I walk towards my Aston Martin DBS.

"Remember, obey your husband in all things. You promise me?" I hear Draco say.

"But of course I will. As I always obeyed you." Tracy replied

"Of course. Well, James, I wish you luck... for the first and last time, remember?" Draco tries to give me an envelope. I remember when I first met him and he tried to give me a million pounds to marry her. I gave it right back to him.

"An old proverb: 'Her price is far above rubies´, or even your million pounds." I tell him. He smiles and puts it back in his jacket.

"Teresa, just because you´re now Mrs. Bond, don´t forget my birthday next year." He tells Tracy, who's now in the car.

"Have I ever?" She replies.

"Both of you, or maybe all of you!" He states.

"Come on, James!" She smiles and I get in the car. Many good luck wishes are given as we drive away and flowers are thrown everywhere. I look at Tracy when a thought went through my mind.

"I haven´t given you a wedding present yet!" I feel like I'm in trouble.

"I had an idea about that. Three girls, three boys. Pleased?" She says, while I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not bad for a start. But, darling, now we have all the time in the world." I smile at her and she does the same to me. A car drives by with many young adults and one mentioned flowers.

"He´s got a point; we do look like an ad for a flower shop! And that reminds me, I didn´t even send you flowers." I stop the car and take flowers out of the sides of the car, to give to her.

"Anyway, you have given me a wedding present. The best I could have… a future." I look at her, with upmost joy in my eyes. I put a flower in her mouth.

"Mrs Bond, Don't eat it all at once." She takes it out and starts taking petals off.

"He loves me..." She starts.

"Instinctively…" I continue.

"Infuriatingly…" She says.

"Intensely" I go on.

"In..." She doesn't know what to say.

"Indubitably!" I finished

"First a boy, then a girl." She says to me, as I begin walking back towards the car. Another car is going by, I see someone familiar… Blofeld! He's driving and Irma Bunt is now shooting towards the car. Anger is all I feel now, at failing to kill him and letting him get away.

"Blofeld!" I yell in anger. I walk into the car.

"Tracy, it's Blofeld! Tracy?" Just then did I see that there are bullet holes in my windshield. I look at her in hopes that she is safe. She simply looks at me with the same anger.

"Well, what are you waiting for, James? I'm alright, it barely missed but I'm not injured." She gives a soft smile because I was worried for her safety. She gave me the fuel to go after Blofeld.

"Only for you, Mrs. Bond!" I turn the engine back on the put my foot straight down on the gas pedal. The car started off fast and Blofeld is still in sight. I wished I had my PPK with me but I lost it in Switzerland chasing him. Right then, I got an idea. I told Tracy, who I recently learned was a pretty good shot, to get out the sniper rifle that I hid in the compartment in front of her.

"Do you want me to aim for him or aim for the tires?" She asked me. I decided that I wanted to be the one to kill Blofeld so I told her to aim for the tires. It took one shot before his car lost control and Irma Bunt fell out of the car. She seems to have lost her gun so, I detained her and got her arrested and tried. I failed today but I'll find Ernst Stravo Blofeld someday.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

****Thanks for Reading, Chapter 2 should be up sometime next week.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Honeymoon

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken a while to update. Life gets in the way sometimes. Please enjoy! And thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Honeymoon**

Portugal was now a special place for James Bond. He met (and saved) Tracy there that one morning at the beach, met Marc Ange Draco who would become Bond's father-in-law there the next day, marry Tracy there, and arrested Irma Bunt after failing to killed Tracy there. It was fortunate for Bond and Tracy to stay at the Palacio Estoril Hotel, where Bond and Tracy first made love and where they and gambled together, when playing Chermin de Fer.

As Q had helped replace the ruined Aston Martin DBS with a newer one, this one with Q's new innovation in Bullet Proof Glass, they quickly arrived at the hotel. Bond and Tracy were smiling non-stop and were quite happy to return to the place they first experienced each other. As Bond walks in with Tracy, he thinks of what his life was like before. Bond thinks of the women he met: Honey, Tania, Pussy, Domino, Aki, and Kissy, and think of how things have changed since then. Bond had helped each women in a way that no one else could say. In London, he arranged for Honey to go to college, Tania to continue her dancing at the Royal Ballet, Pussy in helping her turn her airplane troupe in becoming a legitimate business, Domino became a representative for NATO in the Bahamas, and Kissy by getting a promotion in the Japanese Secret Service.

Tracy and Bond are quickly checked into their room and as they do, Bond quickly removes his jacket and sits down, mesmerized by the auburn haired beauty in front of him. She gives him a slight grin as she removes her wedding gown and says, "Mr. Bond, I must say that only you will ever see me like this."

Bond gives a smirk back and says, "But my dear Mrs. Bond, I hope it will always be that way."

She looks at him with a bigger grin. "I love it when you call me that James."

"My dear, Mrs. Bond, I can't believe that this is what love can do. Now, we really do have all the time in the world!" Tracy walks up to James and gives him a kiss, which soon escalates into them making use of the bed.

* * *

That night, James and Teresa Bond walked into the casino, where they had their first actual discussion. But this time, their mood has changed, from a serious and hard first to a happy and romantic second. James and Tracy take a short walk into a casino table, the same where they met for a second time, and James is trying to make sure their night is a light one and enjoyable to both. Bond takes out 1,500 euros and soon after, Tracy is surprised just how well her husband was at Chermin de Fer. Once Bond collects the winnings, a hefty 25,000 euros, Bond and Tracy decide on taking a break and have their dinner.

"James, what would you like to have?" Tracy asks as she wanted to get the same thing as James.

"My dear Tracy, I will have the lobster and perhaps we could share some caviar?" Bond replies to her.

"I'd love that." Bond and Tracy give their orders to the young waiter, who gave them time to have conversation before their champagne arrives.

It seemed odd that Bond and Tracy have only been married for hours but the feel like they knew each other for years. Bond and Tracy are in ecstasy with their new marriage and it seemed like this honeymoon stage of their relationship may last forever. Since they seemed to not too much in common other than a love for adrenaline and danger, they never got bored with each other and always had something to talk about. Tracy learns that Bond doesn't watch much television and Bond learns that Tracy's favorite show is 'The Avengers' starring Patrick MacNee and Diana Rigg because it seems very similar to what Bond does.

The waiter puts the champagne down after filling it and when Bond looks at his champagne flute, there is something off about it. He takes a small whiff, and automatically detects poison! Before Tracy could take a sip, James tells her to immediately put down the flute and Tracy, confused asked why. Bond simply said, that there is something in the glass they she shouldn't have and she gave it to James to replace it.

When Bond walked up to the waiter who was in the back room, Bond makes sure to get to the bottom of it.

"Excuse me waiter, something is off with my champagne." Bond tells the waiter.

"Mr. Bond, you have just drank a poison that will kill you and the lady in less the 30 minutes. Blofeld wanted to make sure you go to hell." The waiter smirked.

"Do you really think that I would drink that?" Bond asks as he takes out his Walther PPK and aims at him. The waiter pushed the gun out of the way and they brawl. Bond gives him a punch as he attempts to hit back but Bond deflects easily. Bond pushes him down and gives a kick to the waiter's face and smashes a flute onto his skull. When another waiter came and asked what's going on, Bond simply answered that the waiter is a little drunk.

As Bond walks out of the back, he takes out two new champagne goblets to take to Tracy. As he walks out he noticed her talk to a man, of similar stature of James but blonde.

Tracy smiles to Bond, "This man walked up to me introduced himself as a friend of yours."

Bond notices the man turn around in the form of his old friend from the CIA, Felix Leiter. "Hello, James. It's been a while. Thought I'd introduce myself to your new wife. Congrats, by the way buddy."

Bond gives a smile, "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Felix Leiter… What brings you around?"

Felix, who is also wearing a dinner suit, says "I'm on business in Portugal, gotta check out a lead on a diamond smuggler."

Bond, curiously asks "Diamonds in Portugal?"

Felix says "Apparently there's a diamond smuggling boss here that is in charge of smuggling diamonds from Holland to the US."

Bond asks "Do you know who this guy is?"

Felix said "Only a name, I heard he's a buddy of yours. It's Ernst Blofeld…" Tracy and James could only stare wide eyed at him.


End file.
